Horrid innocence
by DeadRat309
Summary: Krad asked Dark a very.innocent.question. What was the answer? DarkKrad, minor SatoDai.


**Title: Horrid innocence.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: DarkKrad. Minor SatoDai.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai. OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I once asked Sugisaki-sensei: "Satoshi can be With's uke, right?". She looked at me for five minutes, and then said she would never give me D. N. Angel I still don't understand what kind of problem she has with mental freaks T____T …**

* * *

Even his knowledge had its own limit.

Krad came to that conclusion as he closed the thirty-pound book he had been reading previously, before putting it back on one of those giant bookshelves that used to be his first host's possession. With a wave of confusion tickling at the back of his mind, the blond stood up, strolled all the way to the heavy wooden door and plastered his ear against it. Eavesdropping had never been and would never become his hobby – especially _not_ when it came to those times when Satoshi-sama threw away his stuck-up sort of manner and spent _hours_ talking with Niwa on the phone - but for now, he couldn't quite help himself.

He didn't know _that word._

The admission struck him with same violent intensity of that giant energy ball he'd used to throw at Mousy the other month, and for a moment, Krad had almost sunk to the depth where he _actually _pitied the insolent thief. Shaking his head to clear himself from the ridiculous thought, the hunter felt his blood run cold as the brunette's low voice once again fell into his ears.

"_Stop with your gigling, Niwa-kun. You know we should __**once in a while**__…"_

The fallen angel stood there, completely frozen. This shouldn't - _couldn't_ be happening. How on Earth did he, the master of human art, the symbol of beauty _and_ intelligence, _not_ know what _that word_ meant?

That was simply… impossible.

Krad promptly paused in the middle of his bubbling fury. _Wait a minute…_ Now he'd remembered. He had heard _that word_ somewhere among those pointless conversations between Dark and Satoshi-sama before. The Niwa kid had always turned to a dot of beet red whenever they had mentioned _that word_, and…

… And _Dark Mousy_ knew what it meant.

His pride shattered.

The seraph wanted to go and hang himself from a doorknob. That idiotic, overly stupid moron knew something he _didn't_, and to top it off, in the field of _literature_?

Stupid mortals and their stupid inventions of useless words. They made him feel even lowlier than the lowliest man he'd ever met in his life.

The blond stuck a hand into his golden locks, fighting back the urge to just break down and cry himself to the end of the world. Now what should he do to fix this? He needed to know what the damn word meant, but he refused to come to Mousy for help. It didn't matter that they had had their own bodies now and no longer been enemies, nor did it matter that he could easily assassinate the thief after this little problem was finished, the answer is a complete and utter _no._ _He_ – a _four-century-old_ man - would much rather go to a cold, arrogant, _fourteen-year-old_ kid and beg him nicely for some explanation than…

"Ohayo, Krad-sama. Your lover is in his room right now." Towa no Shirube chirped happily, holding the door for him to come in.

… Damn that woman. Why was she always insisting that Mousy and he shared that disgusting kind of… stuff? He didn't even _look_ gay.

Just a little bit girly.

Right.

Just a little bit girly.

* * *

_He pinned the blond against the wall._

_A gasp of both surprise and pleasure pain escaped from the shorter man's beautiful mouth, then was soon swallowed as he quickly sealed their lips together. Gently tucking a hand into silky golden locks, he deepened the kiss when he felt delicate hands travel up his toned chest, balling at the front of his shirt in an attemp to pull him closer. A brief second drifted by, before those pink lips hesitantly parted, offering him a tempting invitation. He pleasurely traced his fingers along the smooth cheek, tongue slipping into the sweet carven, savouring Krad's deliciously unique taste. The seraph moaned softly, and for a while, they were lost in a frenzy, sensual dance of passion._

_He broke the kiss only to lean in for another, pressing the slender body flush against his own, sensing slight shudders of contentment from his fallen angel. The thief slowly pulled away to locked his amethyst eyes with the hunter's amber orbs, smirking at the disappointed look on his love's feature._

_Krad looked cute when he blushed._

_He brushed his lips agaisnt the man's earlobe, mouthing it deliciously before traveling down, nipping on the milky neck. The golden beauty unconsciously threw his head back to give him more access, his breath turned harsh and demanding as Dark's hand snaked its way under the white fabric._

"_Dark-sama, p-please…"_

_He loved it when Krad called him 'Dark-sama'._

"_Eager, aren't we?" He teased lazily, caressing the man's abdoment before kissing him again. "Now what do you have to say?"_

"_Ah… Dark-sama…" The blond panted between his words. "I love you… Ah…"_

"_I love you, too…" He smiled, whispering seductively into his other half's ear. "Itadakimasu…" _

_His hand skillfully slid down to unzip the seraph's pants, and then…_

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Dark rolled off the bed and hit his head painfully onto the floor.

Amethyst orbs fluttered open. The thief sleepily sat up, casting a glance over his messy room while rubbing the blurriness out of his eyes. The purple-haired man tilted his head in confusion. Neh… where was his Krad? The blond was right here with him just a second ago, and he still remembered perfectly that they were about to have looong, passionate se…

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

… And then there was that annoying 'knock'. And now he wasn't with his Kraddie anymore.

How the hell?

A moment of silence, before With cheerily plunged himself onto his face, effectively dragging him out of his dreamland. At that very moment, Dark's little rationality finally kicked in, and his eyes windened in realization. Oh, _oh… _so it was one of those wet dreams again.

… And he hadn't even come to the good part yet. Shit.

The rabbit-like creature shrieked in fear when a murderous aura suddenly surrounded his master. Since when had his Phantom thief been converted into something so similar to that sadistic Hikari curse?

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

The kaitou promptly turned his head and glared burning daggers covered in acid at his bedroom door as the stupid person began to knock on it again. Damn the whole world and whatever existed on the Earth surface, that was probably the sweetest dream he'd ever had in his whole life! And he had been so close to see his angel nak… okay, now _really_ wasn't the time. But still… that was _the_ sweetest dream he'd ever had in his whole life!

With shivered.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Dark cursed inwardly as he stood up and made his way towards the door. Whoever it was behind that wooden object, he was so going to fuck…

"… Krad!?"

Now… wasn't that a very lovely combination?

Krad raised one of his elegant eyebrows as he observed the taller man's shocked expression. What was wrong with that idiot anyway?

"Hello to you too, thief." He began coldly. "If I had known that you'd be dead-shocked like that, I would have turned up at your house more often."

No reaction.

He sighed, raising up one of his hands and smacked the moron upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." He threw Mousy a black look. "Are you going to let me in or not?"

Dark winced at the man's icy voice, but stepped aside to give him entrance nonetheless. That hurt, really. Why did the seraph have to act like a pain in the ass every time they met? It couldn't be _that_ hard for the hunter to give him just one smile, could it? Like those smiles when he talked to Creepy boy…

Okay, not the time for jealousy.

"So… why are you here?" He asked, watching as the fallen angel turned around to face him.

Golden pool calmly bored into his lilac orbs.

"Mousy…"

"Yeah?"

"… What's wrong with your pants?"

His gaze dropped down.

One word. _Shit._

"Stay here. I have to go to the bathroom."

"But what…"

"Just stay here. And _don't_ ask."

How could he totally forget what _happened_ when one had wet dreams?

* * *

"Alright, Kraddie. What exactly do you need me for?"

The purple-haired man laughed nervously and dropped himself next to the blond, handing him a glass of juice which Towa had brought them earlier. Krad accepted the drink, staring at it for a while before putting the glass down on the floor, shifting uncomfortably in his position. He honestly wasn't sure if this was a good idea at all. In fact, his brain was shouting frantically at his face that it was the most terrible decision he had ever come up with, all the while sending him images of Dark rolling around with laughter.

The fallen angel wished he could just die.

"Krad…?"

The shorter man's face darkened, and the taller man's fear rose.

"I have some sort of… problem." The blond began uneasily. "… And I need your help. But…" How was he going to say this? 'Don't tell anyone or else I'll murder you?' That sounded perfect to him, but it was _not_ what one should say when asking someone else for help… was it? "But I…"

The thief cocked an eyebrow. His counterpart was being… nervous?

"I won't tell anyone."

The seraph blinked.

"I won't laugh at you, either. Isn't that what you're worry about?"

The kaitou tossed him a warm smile, and Krad heard a light 'thud' on his chest. No. He hadn't just thought that Dark Mousy was handsome. Definitely not. No way in hell.

"Really?"

"Aa." A smirk. "I won't have a chance anyway. You'll kill me before I can do either of those, you sadistic freak."

"Shut up, moron."

He glared half-heartedly at his former enemy. Weird. How on Earth did that idiot manage to give him such a strange sense of comfort all of a sudden?

"Anyway, shoot. What's troubling you?" Grinned. "You know that I, the great Dark Mousy, thief extraordinaire here can solve everything."

"I doubt that." Scoffed. "But okay… I have something I need to ask…"

Dark restrained himself from allowing another grin to break free on his lips. Now that he'd gained some trust from his golden beauty, maybe he could as well persuade the man to reward him with one of his smile. And the hunter was… blushing, wasn't he? Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute.

Wondered if he could get Krad to blush more while they were having…

"… Sex. What does sex mean?"

"Oh, very simple." The kaitou replied merrily, taking a sip from his glass. "Sex means…"

And he promptly dropped his drink.

On With.

"Kyuuu!" The familiar yelped, but was totally ignored by his now completely frozen master. He pouted, before biting hard on the thief's left hand and huffily hopped away.

The blond looked at the retreating familiar, then at the thief. Then poked slightly on the taller man's shoulder.

No reaction.

_Smack._

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I suppose I don't have to repeat the answer." Sighed. "Now back to the problem… You know what 'sex' means, right?"

Holy crap.

"Where did you get that word?"

"Is it important?"

"Yes, it is." _Because I'm so gonna kill whoever dared _mention_ that word to you._

"I heard it from Satoshi-sama."

"WHAT!?" That Creep had Dai-chan! How dare he!? And with _his _Krad, of all people! That was it. He was so going to…

"He mentioned it while talking with the wing master on the phone."

… strangle him, beat him into a bloody pulp, slice his skin, cut his fingers, burn him to death… "Oh… is that so?"

Perhaps he should stop being a paranoiac when it came to his golden seraph.

"Yes." The hunter nodded impatiently. "Now tell me, what does 'sex' mean?"

Dark's mind screamed at him in horror. Now what should he do in this situation? Demonstrate!? That seemed tempting…. but no.

"Uhm… you see…" He scratched his head, fixing his eyes on the wall behind the fallen angel. "Sex is what happens…" Oh, that was such a beautifully-shaped dirt mark. Why hadn't he noticed it before? "… when you… er…" His brain started to panick. "…. want to get _really_ close to someone…"

Krad cocked his head to the side.

"That was it?"

"Yeah… sort of…"

The purple-haired man's heart nearly stopped when the blond suddenly shifted closer to him. Using his arm as his support, the shorter man heaved his body up slightly, shortening the distance between their lips.

"So… when I get close to you like this… It means I'm having sex with you?"

Silence.

Not for the first time of the day, Dark had the urge to go and bang his head on something solid. The _dirty_ innocence of the question had just _innocently_ sent electricity down his spine… and straight to his more private region. And _God_, how painful it was.

The thief hastily pushed the seraph back to his previous position, looking everywhere but into those honey eyes. This was _not_ good. He had to get this over, and _quickly_, otherwise… he didn't know how much longer he could last being in the same room with the very object of his affection.

He was wearing _leather_ for crying out loud.

"That… wasn't exactly what I meant. You know…" He forced out a not-so-pained-looking smile, trying frantically to search his entire brain for more suitable words. "When you have sex with someone, one of you stay on top… and… uhm… the other on bottom… Do you understand?"

"I guess…" The Hikari curse frowned, as if trying to put two and two together.

The clock ticked.

Slowly.

"… I think I got it."

The purple-haired man suppressed a sigh of relief. Thank God. So his Krad wasn't that much…

"Having sex means having a fight, doesn't it?"

… of a clueless man after all… _Huh!?_

"Then… 'sex' is what we used to do every night at the museum, right?"

The sun shone merrily.

With fell off from the table.

He really, _really_ needed something solid to bang his head on. _Right now_.

"We'd been fighting for four centuries…" The hunter slowly repeated. "It means we'd been having sex with each other?"

The kaitou gritted his teeth, fighting back a moan that was threatening to escape from his throat. The pool of heat between his legs was getting impossible to ignore, _and _on top of that_, _he was wearing _leather_.

Dark hated his life.

"Right…" Finally, the taller man nodded. He had to get Krad out of here before the bulge in his pants became noticeable. "It means a fight."

"… Then why didn't you just say so?"

See? Dark _hated_ his life.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not very good with words." He laughed nervously. "Neh, Kraddie… I've got work to do now. I'll see you another time, 'kay?"

The fallen angel raised a skeptical brow as he silently followed his counterpart to the doorstep. Was it just him, or was Mousy getting paler and paler with every minute passing?

"Thief…" He didn't know why the hell he should be worried about the idiot, but before he even knew it, he was already tugging at the other man's sleeve, earning himself a surprised look from his other half. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Nope. Definitely not his imagination.

The thief almost forgot to remind himself to breath when Krad's hand reached up and gently brought his face down to his own, before pressing their foreheads together. Dark heard his heartbeat pounding rapidly onto his ears as the shorter man's breath warmed over his lips, his body falling into a weak state and his brain giving up on trying to find a reason for the hunter's sudden action.

"Krad…?"

"You seem to have a fever. Should I call Niwa?"

Rosy lips slightly parted. The kaitou snapped back to reality, abruptly remembering his painful little problem. _Stop with your day-dreaming, you idiot._ He cursed to himself. _Wait for five more minute and you'll rape him right in this room. You don't want that, now do you?_

Then again, maybe he _did_ want that… but it really wasn't the point.

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

"But…"

"Thanks for worrying about me anyway, see you next time!"

He grinned, pushing the shorter man out of the door and immediately slammed it shut, before collapsing onto the floor and allowing himself to relax a little. Jesus, that was hell of a close one. Sometimes his blond's being clueless on _certain_ subject was even more horrible than Daisuke's habit of blushing for his whole life in front of Creepy boy.

The thief sighed when he noticed the mess on his pants. Seemed like he still had another problem to take care of.

Damn Kraddie.

_But then again… _

He smiled slightly while touching his forehead, memorizing the sensation of having it pressed against the hunter's.

… _That was worth it._

* * *

Krad lightly narrowed his eyes as he opened the door to Satoshi's apartment. So 'sex' meant a fight, huh... But he still couldn't understand why the wing master had to blush whenever he heard that word.

On second thought, that might not be something abnormal. That Niwa brat had even had the nerves to _blush_ on the first time he'd threatened to kill him.

But still…

"Krad?" His tamer's monotone voice resounded, pulling him out from his stream of thought. "Where have you been this morning?"

"At Dark's place, Satoshi-sama." He idly responded.

"At Dark's place? Honestly?" The Hikari cocked an eyebrow at him, continuing his walk into the living room. "What did you do over there?"

Stupid kids and their stupid curiosity. But fine, he was going to make up a story anyway. Like a fierce fight or something.

"The usual, Satoshi-sama. We've had sex."

Satoshi's glasses almost dropped to the floor.

"Wha…?" He stuttered uncharacteristically. "You… and Dark? Since when have you two…?"

"What do you mean, Satoshi-sama? We've been doing that since forever."

The blunete could do nothing more than just standing there and staring at his curse in disbelief. His alter-ego and the thief had had that kind of… relationship for years, and he didn't even know? And they had even went that far…

… He really needed to tell Daisuke to hurry up. Tomorrow should be fine.

Right.

"So… You're the uke, I guess?" Shoving one hand on his pocket, the boy threw his tamed a smirk before turning on his heel and heading back to the hall. "It's not like you could ever pin him down…"

Krad sat still in his spot, watching in confusion until the boy's thin figure completely disappeared from his sight. What the hell was a _uke_ anyway?

The blond shrugged. Oh well.

He'd just have to ask Dark later.

* * *

_Poor Dark XD. I guess I should stop with my obsession of torturing him somehow… But we'll mind that later. This story is dedicated to _**Astrid/ Shira the fluffy llama** _as my thanks for the wonderful b-day gift she gave me. (Hugs) Thanks again!_

_Last but not least, my special thanks to _**The Lantern, Domini-chan, Stormshadow13, simply anonymous, Akurei. Tenshi23, crizzy-chan, Shira the fluffy llama, minoki **_for having reviewed on my fic 'Here by me'. Much love to you guys, and I hope you all like this story. _


End file.
